Not Really Worthless
by blissful koneko
Summary: Well it is interesting, um yaoi 1x2, kinda hard to summarize really, just read
1. Default Chapter

Not Really Worthless  
  
  
  
By RaZzMaTaZ@AOL.com Disclaimer: None of the Gundam Wing characters are mine. The rest are totally made up by me, with a little help from my friend Akira Videl, except for Daya, which I got from a fan fic called Dark Matter (really awesome Fic!). So any way, credit goes to them for originating the character.  
  
WARNINGS: yaoi, if you do not like this kinda stuff, then you will not like this fan fic.  
  
  
  
  
  
PART I  
  
"Daya's not here."  
  
"But he said he'd meet me here after he picked up some money."  
  
"He's just late that's all"  
  
"I hope so, Mike."  
  
"Relax Duo, he knows what he's doing, he'll be fine"  
  
"Alright I'm relaxed." Duo started pacing around the floor of the warehouse  
  
"What's going on Mike?" Lucien overheard them talking; he was one of the many under Mike's care, only 12.  
  
"Daya's just running a little late to meet Duo here and he's freaking out like normal, Daya should be here soon." Mike looked down into the younger's gray eyes, and smiled at himself. 'If Daya only knew how much Lucien talks about him'  
  
.BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Duo looked down at his watch, a message from Jade  
  
"Yes Jade."  
  
"Come down to Dr. J's right away he has a mission waiting for us"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"What do you mean you can't? You have no choice."  
  
"Daya was supposed to meet me somewhere but he's not here yet, I can't just leave."  
  
"Leave him a note, now get your ass down here! Over and out."  
  
Duo continued to pace the floor.  
  
"Mike, can you tell Daya to come home when he gets here?"  
  
"Yeah sure thing,"  
  
"Thanks, bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
  
  
Daya had gone out earlier to meet one of his clients; a man in his forties he had lots of money and no one to share it with. This was Daya's first time with him.  
  
Daya knocked on the door. No answer. Rang the doorbell. He looked up while he was waiting. The house was huge, four stories, who knows how many rooms. It made Daya nervous, if he were to trap him in this house it would take them forever to find him. It probably had a big basement, probably more like a dungeon, his screams would never be heard from there. Maybe there were even vampires in there, maybe the man his self was not a man but a vampire.  
  
"Hello, are you here to see Master Bruen?" Daya jumped, he was too involved in his thoughts, to notice the door open and the butler come out.  
  
"Uh y, yes." His voice quavered, he coughed to clear it.  
  
"Come along then."  
  
Daya followed the butler. Maybe he was a vampire disguised as a butler! 'Okay Daya snap out of it. Not everyone in the world is evil! Man I've been watching too many horror flicks with Duo'  
  
"Sit here, he will be with you shortly."  
  
The couch was huge; every thing seemed gigantic compared to what he had at home. 'He better pay me double, I know he can afford it'  
  
The Butler went up to his employer's bedroom and knocked on the door.  
  
"Master Bruen that boy is here to see you."  
  
He opened the door. "Send him in James, oh yes and by the way you may take the rest of the night off."  
  
"Thank you sir."  
  
Daya walked up the stairs pausing here and there just to look at the home, expecting something to jump out at him at any moment. He pushed the door open, which was slightly ajar.  
  
"Ahh Daya, you have finally arrived. Come in my boy."  
  
Bruen had a strange, British accent. 'Poser there is no way he's really British'  
  
He walked over to him, who was sitting on the bed. Bruen stroked the side of Daya's face with his fingertips.  
  
"How much for the whole evening?"  
  
"Uh, the whole evening? I don't think I can stay that long."  
  
"Why not? I'm paying for you to. You will stay."  
  
"Fine, but don't expect to get me so long next time. It's Five hundred, an extra eighty for strip teasing. I won't do anything till I get the money."  
  
"Don't you trust me? Come on I don't look like a bad guy do I?"  
  
"No I don't. No money no sex." He had learned early not to trust.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll be right back, five hundred eighty right?" He went into another room to fish out the money.  
  
Daya looked around the room the bed had red, satin sheets, he had lube on the dresser. The drawer to the nightstand was cracked slightly. 'He better no use those on me.' He saw a whip and a pair of handcuffs.  
  
Bruen came back, and handed the money, which ended up, being six hundred, to Daya. He put it in his jacket pocket and took it off. Bruen got closer to him and began kissing him; it was obvious who would play the female counterpart. He pulled off Daya's shirt, looking down to past scars to which he would add more, as he kissed down his chest. 


	2. chapter 2

PART II  
  
"Duo we were waiting on you." Dr. J welcomed him  
  
"So what's the mission?" It was only Heero, Jade, and himself.  
  
"You three will take your Gundams into space. Oz is preparing a secret attack on earth. I need you guys to disable their forces. You'll be fighting against mostly Mobile Dolls, but with the adjustments made to your Gundams It will not be too difficult, though the enemy number over a hundred thousand. Don't worry you'll have help. Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei are already planning the first attack on the Mobile Dolls and Kat caught a shuttle this morning into L3. It shouldn't be too hard of a mission as long as you stick together! No playing hero, all three of you seem to have difficulty with that one." He looked directly at Heero. Heero was giving him the death glare, he knew more than he was supposed to about this mission, J was unsure of his own safety.  
  
"When will we be leaving?" Heero asked  
  
"Go home and pack your bags you leave 12:30 a.m." J left the room to repair the communications Satellite.  
  
"Well here we go again. Will Trieze ever give up?" Duo said more as a comment than a question.  
  
"No of course not he's a loony, idiotic, arrogant, egotistical, bastard. Not to mention, I think he likes you Heero, so of course he is going to do something that would piss you off, then maybe you'd come to him and kill him, but at least he's get to see you."  
  
Heero just gave her a Yuy death glare taken trivial by Jade. "I don't think this has anything to do with Trieze."  
  
"Heero wouldn't have to kill him, I would kill him if he even thought about my Heero!" Duo smiled then looked at the clock, 11:37, " I need to go see you guys soon," He rushed out.  
  
  
  
Daya woke up to find that he was tied. His head was throbbing and his body was cold, he was dizzy. 'Damn he must have knocked me out.' He shivered. The last thing he remembered, Bruen was kissing him.  
  
"Oh Daya your awake. I was wondering when you'd come back to join me." He grinned.  
  
Daya looked around, he was no longer in the bedroom, and he was far from being on satin sheets. He realized he could barely feel his hands, his wrists were bound tightly with ropes.  
  
"Where am I?" He felt blood and cold sweat trickle down from several new, open wounds.  
  
"You are here, and here is where you are you have nothing to worry about. No one knows you're here." He laughed demonically.  
  
'Did this guy escape from a mental institution or what? Okay so it's worse than I thought,' Daya looked at a sharp knife coming closer, and closer to him.  
  
"You're going to be in big trouble when my brother starts getting worried and comes here after me. He's gonna kick your ass!" He coughed, a few specks of blood dribbled out of his mouth onto his lips  
  
"But you didn't even tell him you were here, he's not coming for you. No one is, no one would waist their time coming for you. You're just a useless piece of shit, a pathetic whore! Your not loved, no one ever loved you, no one ever will." He came closer. Bruen put the knife up to Daya's face and slowly slid it across his cheek, cutting the skin. Daya winced a tear rolled down his cheek, and he cried out in pain, though he knew this was not the worst he would suffer.  
  
"Get away from me!" Daya yelled out as if it would make a difference.  
  
Upstairs  
  
James, the Butler came back to retrieve some documents he had left earlier.  
  
He went into the kitchen and found them right where he'd left them by the door to the cellar, which was open for some reason.  
  
"I wonder what Master Bruen would be doing down there?" He peered down seeing nothing but steps. Then he heard something, a voice.  
  
"Leave me alone! Let me go!" Daya wondered what else was in store for him, hoped that he would be saved but for some reason, knew he would not be.  
  
"What on Earth?" He started down the steps. Bruen turned from Daya in one quick movement, he saw a face at the bottom of the stairway.  
  
"James, I thought I told you to, GO HOME!"  
  
"Sorry sir I just came to get some papers I'll leave now." He stuttered.  
  
"No you won't"  
  
He turned to run up the stairs, but was stopped short by the knife that was once in Bruen's hand, thrown with deadly precision into James' back.  
  
"It's so hard to find good help these days."  
  
James fell to the ground dying gasping for air he could not get. Blood filled his lungs more with every breath. Things began to grow dark, then suddenly he was still.  
  
Bruen went back over to Daya, and kissed his lips. He rubbed Daya's lips with his tongue, for entrance, and was allowed. Then Daya bit down hard, tasting blood. Bruen pulled back quickly.  
  
"Son of a bitch!" He slapped Daya hard across the face, leaving a mark.  
  
Bruen stormed upstairs and slammed the cellar door. 


	3. chapter 3

PART III  
  
Duo looked out the window of the shuttle down at Earth, it wouldn't be much longer and they would be at L3.  
  
"I hope he got back." Duo sighed, he had not heard from Mike, but maybe that was a good thing. But the more and more he thought about it; the more and more he felt that something had happened to his brother.  
  
"Duo, don't worry he's probably at home right now in his bed asleep. We need to concentrate on the mission we will be ambushing the entire fleet of mobile dolls just before their decent. We must all be an asset and work together or everyone down there will die." Jade said.  
  
"Duo, it'll be okay." Heero touched his face, "I promise."  
  
Heero always knew how to make things better for him. It was strange he was never so concerned about anyone, except him. Around everyone else he was, well, an ass. He never showed his emotions, Duo knew him better than anyone in the Universe did, so he thought any way.  
  
Daya, who had again been knocked unconscious, found himself in yet again another room. This time, however, he was covered with a blanket, on a bed. A Hospital bed.  
  
'Oh no it wasn't a dream shit.I'm in the hospital!'  
  
"Daya your awake, are you alright?" It was Ms. Murry.  
  
'Great I wonder how much she knows, did the butler tell anything? Oh wait the butler's dead, maybe they'll never find out why I was there in the first place.'  
  
Of course Ms. Murry would press charges. He vaguely remembered cops, so who rescued him maybe Duo. He looked at his arm an IV was pumping fluids into him. But Duo wouldn't have called the cops. He had a heart monitor on, he must have been worse off then he thought. The Doctor came in.  
  
"Hello Daya, we are glad to have you back with us."  
  
"How long was I out." He tried to rise up but sudden pain shot through his body. "Ahhhhh!"  
  
"Stay still now, you've been through a lot, you don't want to rip your stitches." The Doctor said.  
  
"Stitches.Surgery?" He felt his stomach, touching a thick bandage, he became nauseous.  
  
"Yes, you had internal bleeding. Not to mention the big cut in your face, that one should heal pretty fast, it may leave a scar though. Ms. Murry, can you step out of the room for a moment, we need to question him."  
  
She nodded and left, she went downstairs to the cafeteria.  
  
"Question me?" Daya looked at the doctor nervously, "about what happened?"  
  
"Yes, we need a statement from you, we have to know what happened. You are a, well the only witness to the murder, not to mention a victim yourself, but he will get off lighter with just the charges brought against him from yourself and Ms. Murry."  
  
"So, it doesn't matter. And besides I didn't even see the murder I just heard it."  
  
"Why don't you talk to the officer about what you heard."  
  
A police officer came toward the bed.  
  
"Daya you're the victim and the witness, you most likely will have to testify against this man, we need to know what happened from your view."  
  
"I was out most of the time.. Unconscious "  
  
"Yes I know, tell me what happened while you were awake."  
  
"What happened? A man was killed and a boy was rapped!"  
  
"Yes we know that, but we need more than that from you."  
  
"Why!? You have fingerprints and I know it is not impossible for you to get semen samples, why is that not enough?"  
  
"Well Daya, we know he killed his butler but your fingerprints were on the knife. You are a suspect."  
  
"If you know he did it then why am I a suspect!?" Daya was getting stressed out, this was pathetic wasn't it obvious he didn't kill anybody he was chained to a steel table! Matters were continuously getting worse.  
  
"Because his defense attorney will use that against you. You will have an attorney of course. You don't have to tell me everything but if you want to keep from risking getting blamed for a crime you didn't commit she'll have to know everything." The police officer left on that note so as not to stress Daya out any more.  
  
THE NEXT DAY  
  
Daya had been released the following morning, Ms. Murry, insisted he meet with his attorney immediately. They went at six o'clock.  
  
"Hello Daya, I'm Miss Hepfield, How 'bout you and me have a little talk."  
  
"About what?" He looked at her, she was in her late forties she seemed nice.  
  
"I think you know exactly what about, why don't you tell me?"  
  
"You mean, why I was in the hospital?"  
  
"Uh hu, before you go on, your being recorded, don't worry no one else will here a word of it except you and me."  
  
"I suppose you know, don't you, I mean you were in here talking to Ms. Murry for a half an hour did she not tell you anything?"  
  
"Yes, but you have not told anyone what went on in the house." She studied him for a moment. "Why were you there to begin with Daya?"  
  
"Business, he paid me thirty dollars a week to do yard work."  
  
"Really Daya? Ms. Murry never mentioned anything about you working for someone. I don't think that is why Daya. Was Bruen expecting you?"  
  
"Well of course he was I was picking up my weekly pay."  
  
"Daya, be truthful to yourself, and to me, so that I can help you. Why were you there? Was it really business?"  
  
"I told you why I was there! Believe me or not, Ms. Murry didn't know I was working for him because she's hardly home until nine at night! I had been doing the work for him since last summer!"  
  
"Daya tell the truth. This is going to court in a week, I know it's hard going through something like this, but your going to have to prove that he did it. I know there should be enough evidence against him, but he's going to say things and if you don't tell them what happened then he may get set free."  
  
"Why were you there, I know it was the first time you'd ever been there. They have to know more, than you were just raped.And besides that your fingerprints were on the murder weapon, why?"  
  
"It's not the first time." He said barely audible  
  
"What?. Daya, what do you mean has he done this before?"  
  
"No, I didn't mean anything okay."  
  
"Have other people done this to you?" She just realized this was deeper than just getting him to tell a judge what went on,.  
  
Daya did not answer her.  
  
"Okay then back to the main question," she decided to hit on that one another day, " Why were your prints on the murder weapon?"  
  
"I don't know he must have planted them there or something, I swear I never touched it. Besides that, it was the same knife that he used to cut my face with just a few seconds before he killed James."  
  
"Good. Now again why were you there?"  
  
"Fine I never did yard work for him, but I was there on business."  
  
"What kind of business? Were you doing something illegal?" She didn't get an answer, she made a mental note. "Daya look, if you were he will probably tell his lawyer and that will go against you too. He will still get away with some charges but he will be sure to get you on something."  
  
"I guess you can say it. It is.well sort of."  
  
"Drugs?"  
  
"No, not drugs."  
  
"Daya you have to tell me."  
  
He thought hard for a moment, what was worse doing jail time or telling the truth?  
  
"Okay you want to know.you swear you will not tell Ms. Murry?"  
  
"No, but if it is important the judge may find out."  
  
He swallowed hard. "He was a new client of mine."  
  
"Client, what do you mean?"  
  
"Well.a John.."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Drugs would have been easier, but this kid was a. "So what you are saying is that you're a."  
  
"Prostitute." 


	4. chapter 4

PART IV  
  
"Oh Duo it's you, hey."  
  
"Hey Daya! You don't know how glad I am to hear you. Where were you? You had me worried!"  
  
"I ran into an old friend, everything's okay."  
  
"Good, tell Ms. Murry I'll be home in about three weeks."  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Well I have to go I'm getting paged."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Duo answered the page:  
  
COMPUTER MESSAGE FROM MIKE  
  
"So now he contacts me."  
  
It was in a delayed IM form, Duo opened up the laptop to receive the message.  
  
Hey Duo, sorry not sooner, It took me awhile to find a way to get to you  
  
I understand, I talked to Daya  
  
So then I guess you know what happened?  
  
What do you mean?  
  
He didn't tell you?  
  
Tell me what? Duo looked at the computer screen, having no clue what Mike might be talking about.  
  
He was raped Duo, by some guy named Bruen.  
  
What?  
  
Yea, The guy's butler saw it happening I guess and Bruen killed the guy. They didn't find Daya for three days. Now the cops are involved.  
  
Cops? What are they going to do?  
  
I guess Ms. Murry is filing charges, Daya's going to have to testify. They are already pumping him to find out what really happened, he's worried they are going to find out, about all of us.  
  
They won't as long as you all lay low for a little while.  
  
I hear that. Maybe you should call and talk to Daya again.  
  
Duo thought about the information he was getting. This guy was going to pay! But he couldn't go home for three weeks, Daya and Mrs. Murry needed him now though.  
  
Yeah I will.  
  
Well I got to go Duo, come home soon.  
  
Bye Mike, I will.  
  
Mike logged off. Duo looked at the computer screen. Why didn't he do something, he knew something was wrong. Poor Daya, he knew he wouldn't be able to handle a trial, he was too nervous. He was going to have to leave earlier than that.  
  
"Daya! Turn your music down sweetie." Ms. Murry popped her head through Daya's bedroom door.  
  
"Yes ma'am." He turned it down, "do I really have to go to school tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes Daya." She walked into the room and turned the radio off. "Don't you want to get back to your life?"  
  
"I guess so." Not like this was a big deal, what she didn't know is that it was normality for him. This was not the first time, nor the last time something like this would happen, it was just the first time somebody besides Mike or Duo found him.  
  
"Now get ready for church, hurry now so we're not late. It might be a good thing to tell father Jordan why you were there if not anyone else. You need to confess it Daya, I know you were probably being a teenage boy and making trouble. Young men should not be running around causing trouble that's why bad things start happening to them." She kissed him on the forehead and left.  
  
He turned the music back on. What so now she was blaming him for what happened to him? That's what it felt like, he was being punished to be the victim. He picked up a glass and threw it against the wall, it shattered into many pieces.  
  
Daya leaned up against the wall and slid down it slowly. Why was he in this pathetic life of his, he had no meaning.  
  
"I am a pathetic whore! And that's all I'll ever be!" A tear rolled down his cheek, he began sobbing. He wished Duo was there.  
  
He sat there for over fifteen minutes. Ms. Murry came in again.  
  
"Daya, why aren't you dressed? We have to leave now."  
  
"I'm not going!"  
  
"Daya! You have to go!"  
  
"No I don't! you're not my mother! And I'm not catholic! I'm not going."  
  
"If it weren't for what has happened this week I'd ground you for such an outburst!"  
  
"You can't make me go!"  
  
"Fine, stay here if you want, stay here and drown in self pity but you know by this you will only bring more bad things upon yourself." She left. Daya had never refused to do anything he was told, she could not believe his attitude towards her lately.  
  
He hated her. He always had, he didn't know why. She wasn't too restrictive. He started crying again. The phone rang, he looked at the caller ID: Matthews, Jacob. It was Mr. Matthews his math teacher.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Daya why haven't you been at school lately?. Are you crying?"  
  
"Problems." He sniffled  
  
"Oh what kind.?"  
  
"The usual."  
  
"Do you want to come over and talk about it? My wife is out of town, on business."  
  
Daya thought about it for a minute, he knew the last thing he needed was to get into bed with another John, but he still wanted to go, if for nothing else then to be wrapped in the arms of someone who actually showed he cared.  
  
"Pick me up?"  
  
"Of course, be there in a couple of minutes bye."  
  
"Bye Mr. Matthews." 


	5. chapter 5

PART V  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What?" Heero heard him as he was walking past his bunk.  
  
"I have to go back to earth Heero."  
  
"You can't you'll be AWOL."  
  
"I have my Gundam, they won't mess with me. I'm going home, Daya needs me down there.   
  
"We need you here too."  
  
"Sorry I have to go." Duo already started packing a small bag consisting of a pp-7 and two changes of clothes   
  
"Okay I'll cover you. Be careful koibito."  
  
Duo smiled, he leaned over and kissed Heero. Little did he know that would be the last kiss he'd get of him.  
  
Duo snuck down to the main hanger and looked at his beautiful Deathscyth Hell modified.   
  
"Come on were making an early trip out today."   
  
He slipped up into the cockpit. It was the only place besides Heero's arms that the pilot felt solace. Seconds later they were flying out of the hanger into the immensity of space.  
  
  
"Pilot 02 is leaving the compound sir."  
  
"What? Duo? I did not give him a mission. Ready a Aries and go out there and bring him back."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Dr. J contacted Duo's Mobile Suit.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing? You are not to leave!"  
  
"I'm going home!"  
  
"You get in here! You are compromising the safety of too many people they won't hesitate to shoot you down so as not to blow our location to the oz units."  
  
"Shoot me down? Ha I'm Shinigami, they won't touch me." He jammed all communications, and turned for a straight path to Earth.  
  
"Damn that Maxwel."  
  
Duo looked back unto the floating base to see their main weapon was beginning to lock onto his position.   
  
"Uh oh he was not joking."  
  
The cannon was preparing to fire  
  
"Oh shit."   
  
Duo was maneuvering out of range, but he didn't have time. He wasn't scared he knew that he'd make it some how.  
  
  
Someone heard screaming from the control room. Both soldiers standing by at the panel dropped to the floor. Heero did a system override on the main cannon shutting down power. Duo was safe.  
  
Another soldier walked by the control room, and saw the other two dead on the floor, he walked in slowly as he radioed an alert.   
  
"Two soldiers down in the control room! Enemy alert! Enemy is unknown. Repeat unknown enemy."   
  
He had one hand on his gun and the other on the radio.  
  
"Enemy confirmed!" He came back, "the enemy is He…" He dropped dead.  
  
Jade was sent to the control room to find out what was going on.   
  
"The enemy is He?…Don't tell me…" She busted into the control room, gun readied "Heero Yuy I know your in here! What in the Hell are you doing!?"  
  
"So you already figured out it was me? Good job Jade." He was directly in front of her face  
  
"What are you doing you idiot!?"  
  
"I'm protecting, as I am supposed to, besides haven't you figured it out yet? Why do you think the Mobile Dolls were so easy to fight?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"They were phonies."  
  
"What that's ridiculous."  
  
"Jade have you found the enemy." It was Dr. J radioing in.  
  
She hesitated looking into Heero's eyes. They were deep and truthful.  
  
"Jade, he is against us, we are their pawns. Do you have any idea what they will do to us when the war is done?"  
  
She was staring him down, should she kill him now? But he was the best…What if was lying, What if he was not?  
  
"Enemy no longer in the control room sir."  
  
"We will start an all out search over and out."  
  
"Good choice Jade, I knew you were smart."  
  
She looked down at the fresh corpses. She noticed the marks on their necks; two small holes, about an inch apart. She knew what they were but asked him anyway.   
  
"What did you kill them with?"  
  
"Don't worry about that come with me."  
  
Heero led her out into the main hall and into his bunk. He opened his file cabinet.   
  
"Look," he pulled out files on Duo, Kat, Quatre, Trowa , Wufei, himself and Jade. On all of them it had multiple uncommitted personal war crimes. They were a set up so that they would have an excuse to execute them.  
  
"What the…Where'd you get this stuff."  
  
"Well Dr. J made the mistake of making me one of the best computer hackers there is."  
  
She looked through the files.  
  
"Wait a minute, Our execution date is in three weeks."  
  
"That's why we had to stay so long…Unfortunately the others had sooner dates."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were…"  
  
"Already?"  
  
"Yes two days ago…Kat informed me, they were gassed, she caught on to J's little scheme upon her arrival at L3 and escaped she is heading to earth as well."  
  
"Is that why Duo left?"  
  
"No he left for his brother…" He said blandly. "J is working with Oz now."  
  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not quit sure probably for power. The other scientists are as well. The war is now almost over. The Earth Sphere is starting to side with Oz, I believe with guns to their backs, J figured that we would be the ones to get rid of those guns so he is going to kill us all."  
  
"Well if that isn't some shit…" She looked at Heero thoughtfully. "So still wondering, what did you kill those men with anyway?"  
  
Suddenly Heero's door was slammed open five men ran in guns up. J was in the center of them. "Freeze Heero!"  
  
"Damn they caught on faster than I expected!" He stood up with his hands in the air.  
  
J looked down at the files. "I see you know about your friends…Sorry it had to end this way.."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am…" Heero was instantly behind J.  
  
"I knew it!" Jade shouted.  
  
"Now J, you have made a big mistake! Drop your weapons all of you or I'll kill him and all of you as well." All the men did so. "Jade get their guns."  
  
She grabbed them all off the floor.  
  
"Kill them."  
  
They tried to run out but Jade hit them all before they reached the door, killing two, disabling the rest, she then finished off the other three.  
  
"Now J, you knew all along what I was did you not."  
  
"Yes I did Heero that's why I knew you'd be perfect for Wing Zero." He said. Heero forced him to sit.  
  
"I see, you thought nothing of the danger to yourself and every single other human in the force? Mistake number one. You not only taught me how to pilot with the system but also how to hack into a computer, mistake number two. Then you found the gem of Amara, melted it down and injected it into my bloodstream so that not only was I unsusceptible to injury but also to death mistake number three. Then you preceded to use me as your pawn, and kill my friends, mistakes three and four. And your last mistake was not killing me sooner."  
  
Dr. J glared at Heero.  
  
"I knew you were not human!" Jade said to him  
  
"SILENCE Jade!"  
  
Jade did not like the idea of being commanded to silence but put up with it for the meantime, later she would decide if she could trust a vampire.   
  
Then Heero went after Dr. J swiftly biting into his neck and draining his blood. 


	6. chapter 6

PART VI  
  
Duo was approaching Earth's atmosphere. He locked down his protective shield to protect his mobile suit. There was no doubt he was to bee seen but he would appear to be a meteorite and would not show up on radar. The question remained. Where was he going to keep the suit.   
  
"Hilde! I know she still has the salvage and repair business, and she has a hanger now, well looks like we are going to have to pay her a visit!"  
  
Twenty minutes later Hilde rushed out her front door to see Deathscyth Hell landing in her yard.  
  
"Duo Maxwell what the hell do you think you are doing!"  
  
"Hi Hilde I missed you too." He slid down the rope.  
  
"Maxwell you get your beast off my property this instant!" She stomped her foot down pointing at Duo's "beast".  
  
"Aw come on Hilde I need a place to store it."  
  
"Let me guess you are AWAL again and you want to hide your Gundam in my hanger?"  
  
"Yeah sure Thanks!" He opened up the hanger door got in his Gundam and put it safely inside. And walked back out.  
  
"Duo! Get that thing out of here!"  
  
"I love you too Hilde." He went into her house plopped down on the couch, and helped himself to a bag of chips laying on the coffee table.  
  
Hide came storming in. "Duo have you not heard a word that I've said?"  
  
"Yup you said I could put my gundam in your hanger. I really appreciate it. Can I borrow your car?"  
  
"NO! What do you think you are doing? It has been three years since you've even said hello not to mention drop by and you expect me to let you have anything and everything you want."  
  
"Hilde, Hilde, Hilde…I'm here now aren't I?"  
  
"Yeah and…Why are you here anyway?"   
  
"My brother is in trouble."  
  
"Again?…Like last time?" She calmed down now. She thought Daya was the sweetest thing on earth, she thought that she might even like him, except she knew he was worse than his big brother, not to mention too young for her.  
  
"Yes only now the police are involved and it's going to court. I was in space when it happened and I wasn't to come back for three weeks, but he needs me so I just left."  
  
"You have a habit of that you know, just leaving, and not coming back." She looked down at the floor.  
  
He looked at her, she was referring to the day he left her three years ago.  
  
"Hilde, I had to go…I had no choice. Ms. Murry was going to adopt me and Daya, He needed some one besides me to look after him."   
  
"You didn't even call me Duo…How old is Daya now?"  
  
"He's fourteen, now. I think He is going to run away from Ms. Murry. "  
  
"Oh so it will be just like old times for him huh? Living in that warehouse with everyone else."  
  
"No he's going to live with me."  
  
"So did you quit? Why hasn't he?"  
  
"He said he can't, I've done everything I can to try and make him quit. It's not the money anymore, I guess he just doesn't want things to change. He's been doing it since he was six, maybe he enjoys the pain when it goes too far." Duo thought hard about that, it was true, he seemed to look for the Johns that would be likely to rape him or beat him. It was like he enjoyed pain.  
  
"Okay Duo I'll let you borrow my car don't be gone too long."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
  
Daya was sitting in the living room of Jacob's home. It was nice not too ritzy far from Bruen's.  
  
"So what happened, what's going on?" He sat down next to Daya and put an arm around his neck. Daya usually came Mr. Matthews after something like this, he was very thoughtful of him.  
  
"I was well… raped again…" Daya's eyes were watering. "And Duo was gone…The guy killed his butler…And It's going to court, which really sux because now everyone is going to find out, not to mention the guy planted my fingerprints on the murder weapon so I am a suspect as well."  
  
"What a predicament." He looked at the stitches on the side of Daya's face. "Will it scar?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your face?"  
  
"Most likely…" Daya laid his head back on Jacob's shoulder and sighed.  
  
"Your face was the only place that had not been scared…" Jacob kissed Daya's forehead.  
  
"I know…" Daya looked up at him, he kissed him on the lips. "I'm staying here all night, but don't expect too much from me." He got up and took off his shirt, looking at Jake. Jake saw the wrappings and nodded, Daya walked into the bedroom in which he had spent many nights "Passing Math".   
  
Jake followed him, he was becoming fond of Daya though he knew this feeling of love was not shared, he didn't like the idea of him getting hurt.  
  
"So are you ever going to tell your wife just why you don't have sex with her any more? I mean a gay guy leading a straight life what's the point, and you have to pay for the sex that you want, you could just admit it go to the bar and get a boyfriend."  
  
"It's not that simple that could jeopardize my whole career."  
  
"Oh and someone finding out that you're having sex with a male student of yours won't?"  
  
"You have a point, but even if I did admit it, I would still come to you Daya."  
  
"Oh really? Am I that good. But that's not it is it? You don't really see me as what I really am do you?"  
  
"You really are…You know you really are a child."  
  
"A child me? As far as years go but neither mentally nor physically, I gave up my childhood years ago…enough talk." Daya ran his finger down Jake's chest. It was not that bad having his teacher as a John, he was sure to pass math this year, not to mention he knew the guy really cared about him. Daya found him to be a fine example for a twenty-four year old as well. 


	7. chapter 7

PART VII  
  
Duo pulled into his drive way, Ms. Murry's car was gone and he assumed that Daya went with her to confessional as always so he went in to wait.   
  
He walked into Daya's room to see that the wall was stained with soda and glass was all over the floor. "Well someone must be pissed at the world." His watch started to beep.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes Duo it's me. You got home safely?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Got some news for you…J is dead."  
  
"Dead who killed him?"  
  
"I did, Me and Jade are coming down there, Kat is already there you need to meet with her. Where is your Gundam?"  
  
"At Hilde's…She has a huge hanger, there's even room in it for your all's Gundams."  
  
"Alright, I have some important information to give to you, the only thing I can say now is that Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are all dead as well, more like executed. Over and out." Heero shut off communications.  
  
"What? Heero! Damn him. Dead huh? All of them? Damn."  
  
Ms. Murry walked in the house.  
  
"Duo back so soon?" She hugged him. "Daya said you'd be gone another three weeks."  
  
"Yeah well I found out what happened so I returned sooner. Where is Daya any way?"  
  
"Well in his room it seems he is in an extremely fowl mood, he refused to go to church with me."  
  
"Uh, I've already been up to his room, he's not here…"  
  
"What? Well where do you think he's gone off to?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Should we call the police? I mean what if that man hired someone to kidnap him or something?"  
  
"Let me go look for him first then we'll call if we can't find him okay." He had a feeling he knew where Daya was.  
  
"Okay be careful." Duo walked out the door and headed to Mr. Matthew's.  
  
  
Daya was wrapped up in Jake's arms, it was a good feeling, he felt loved. Daya french kissed Jake, the kiss deepened. Jake explored the familiarities of the youth's mouth. Jake found Daya to have the most experienced mouth he'd come across. Especially for a fourteen year old.  
  
Daya slowly pulled his lips away relishing the kiss and began to kiss down Jake's neck delicately, softly , slowly. He reached Jake's chest, and began to nibble playfully on Jake's nipples. Then suddenly his stomach began to haunt him, he felt a sharp pain that nearly stopped his breath. He cried out.  
  
"Daya? Okay we should stop you're too hurt." Daya was sitting on Jake's groin area, Jake sat up.  
  
Daya wrapped his arms around his stomach his eyes and teeth were clenched tightly. His breathe was unsteadied due to the pain. Jake looked at his beauty, he couldn't stand to see him in pain like this.   
  
Finally the pain subsided. Daya looked up at Jake and put his head on his shoulder. Jake hugged him.  
  
"It's okay lay down here, you can't do this. You need rest."  
  
Daya looked at him, he really did care didn't he. Daya just nodded and slowly moved off of Jake and onto the other side of the bed.  
  
Outside  
  
Duo pulled the car up to the house. When he got out he checked the hood of Mr. Matthew's car. Sure enough it was still warm. Duo went up to the front door and rang the doorbell.  
  
Inside  
  
"I wonder who that is? I'll be right back. Jake got up and went to the door, turned on the porch light and saw Duo. "Daya it's your brother!" He opened the door.  
  
"Oh great so now he shows up…" He muttered.  
  
"I need to talk to Daya."   
  
"He's in the bedroom." Jake let him in. Duo noticed Mr. Matthews was in his boxers.   
  
'Just great Daya just got raped and he's gonna fuck his teacher.' Duo walked past him into the bedroom. "Daya, what are you doing!? Are you crazy?"  
  
He glared at Duo. "Bug off."   
  
"Ms. Murry's back home she knows you are gone. You better come home."  
  
"What if I don't want to?"  
  
"She'll send the cops out looking for you. What are you thinking anyway you know you are in no shape for this."  
  
"I know……."He looked down at his wrappings.  
  
"Come on, let's go home."  
  
"Alright." Daya sat up. He knew he couldn't afford having the cops out looking for him at a time like this.  
  
Duo walked out of the room, and Jake walked in.   
  
"You better go."  
  
"I am…but I'm coming back, meet me at the chevron station. Two hours." He whispered and kissed Jake as he got up to dress. "Good bye." He walked out into the living room and followed Duo out to the car.  
  
  
Daya and Duo walked into the front door. Ms. Murry was waiting for them in the living room.  
  
"Daya, where in God's name were you?" She stood up looking down upon him. "I do not like the way you've been handling yourself lately, I know there has been a lot going on but that's no excuse! There has never been problems like this before!"  
  
Daya thought for a moment, he wanted to yell in her face tell her how stupid and oblivious to everything, but he couldn't. "I was at the park! I had to get out of the house okay…"  
  
"You didn't even tell anyone or leave a note, you are grounded until further notice."  
  
Duo just stood back and looked on.  
  
"You know what I really don't give a shit Ms. Murry." He glared at her.  
  
"Excuse me! Do you want your mouth washed out with soap!? What is your problem?"  
  
"You know Duo is eighteen now…that means he is my legal guardian…So I don't care what the hell you do I'm going to live with him!"  
  
Duo was sitting on the couch, yup Daya was pissed off. Who knows exactly why but he was pissed.  
  
"You can't live with him! You live here with me and you will continue to until I say otherwise!"  
  
"Ha! I'm leaving." He looked at Duo. "You know where to find me if you need me though I doubt you will." He walked out the door got on his bicycle and rode off.  
  
"Daya get back here now!!" She yelled out the door. She picked up the phone.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm calling the police! He has gone too far and I'm not going to let him ruin himself. Maybe if he spends a night in Juvenile hall he'll change his mind about running off like this all the time and getting into trouble."  
  
Duo thought yeah sure of course, she thinks this is the first time this has happened. Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her.  
  
"Daya's right you are no longer legal guardian, it says so in the papers…sorry Thank you for taking care of us but it is time for us to leave." Duo walked upstairs and Grabbed some of the more important things in his room then went into Daya's got some clothes, then he looked in his secret drawer. "Damn Daya," He looked down to find over twelve thousand dollars. He put it into a bag.   
  
Duo looked around his own room once more to make sure he didn't miss anything. He grabbed his picture of Heero and his laptop and went back downstairs.  
  
"So you are leaving? You are not a fit guardian for him you know that! I mean look you just let him go like that!"   
  
"I know where he's going…And I know more about him than you could possibly comprehend. To you he's just a 'poor innocent little boy'" Duo just shook his head…. "Well I'm gone bye Ms. Murry." He walked out and drove down the road.  
  
"Hey Daya? Need a ride?"  
  
"Huh? Duo?…I'm not going back…" He stopped.  
  
"I know neither am I. We are on our own once again bro. I figured since you were going back to Jake's then I'd drive you….." Duo looked at him after all he didn't need to be riding a bike in his condition.  
  
Daya nodded and got in.  
  
"Does this mean no court?"  
  
Duo nodded.  
  
"No more school?"  
  
"Don't push you luck…" Duo smiled. "Your still going to school. After all do you want to live like this forever?"  
  
Daya didn't answer him. He didn't really, yet…he really didn't know. 


	8. chapter 8

PART VIII  
  
"Okay Heero, what do we do now?"  
  
"First we are going to destroy this floating hell hole then we are going back to earth." He wiped his mouth with his arm.  
  
"So who are you anyway? I knew there was something not right about you…" She was staring at his mouth, he could conceal his fangs so perfectly. But she didn't understand, when he first started training to be a pilot he was only a young boy, well maybe he has not been a vampire that long.  
  
"Maybe it is you who are not right…" He cracked his neck  
  
"Well how long have you been what you are?…" She had to be careful she didn't want him to go off on her, she realized now that he was a possible danger to her considering he had the gem of amara.  
  
"All my life…" He looked at her he knew she'd be surprised.  
  
"So you are pure…" Then her eyes widened. Oh no he couldn't be, she thought for a moment "So who're your parents?"  
  
"They are not important. Come on let's go."  
  
"So what gives you the right to give orders?" She said with a smart attitude. She walked down to the hanger.  
  
Heero admired her…He didn't know quit why. She was the only woman that had interested him in some time. He followed her down.   
  
  
Wing Zero and Death Angel Flew out of the hanger.  
  
In control room  
  
"What? Pilots 01 and 0021 are now leaving what is going on? Where is J?"  
  
"I don't know I have been trying to contact him, last I heard he was paying Yuy a visit."  
  
"…Check out Heero Yuy's cabin now!"   
  
"Yes Lt. Zech's."  
  
The soldier saluted and ran out down the hall. Zech's was focused on the screen where he could see the two gundam pilots. The soldier he had sent came in on the radio.  
  
"Zech's! Dr. J is dead!"  
  
"What?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes he is on Yuy's couch, looks like two puncture wounds to the neck were the cause of death."  
  
"I see, so Heero Yuy is the enemy"  
  
He looked at the two gundams the were posted at both of the hanger gates, the weekest points on the ship. They were going to attempt to destroy it! The main cannon could not be deployed due to the earlier exertions.  
  
"Damn it!" He turned on the intercom. "Attention all personnel! Evacuate Immediately! CODE RED! All Soldiers report to the hangers, targets are Gundams Wing Zero and Death Angel!" Zech's then immediately made way to his Epyon.  
  
Outside  
  
"Fire on one." Jade came through on Heero's screen. "5…4…3…2…1…FIRE!"  
  
They both fired beam cannons several times.   
  
Suddenly through the smoke a black and red mobile suit appeared.  
  
"Heero look it's…"  
  
"Epyon." Heero finished. "Jade keep firing at the base I'll deal with him!"  
  
Before she could protest Heero was already engaged in battle with Zechs.   
  
"Heero Yuy so we are once again on opposing sides."  
  
"Once again? We always have been I have never liked you, this will be the day you die Miliardo Peacecraft!" He shot the beam cannon Zechs dodged it  
  
"Ha!" Epyon's whip like weapon swung around just grazing Wing Zero's hull.  
  
Heero locked on to Epyon he had a secret cannon modified by Heero himself. He hit the fireing mechanism. "Good-bye Zechs." Epyon exploded instantly "Jade, lightening count is down."  
  
Jade thought for a moment. Wow finally it was hard to believe what was going on. Everything and everyone was opposing them now. They killed one of the most well known pilots, and a space base containing over twenty-five thousand people in a matter of about two hours. And Heero was a vampire of all things!!!  
  
  
After becoming number one on the Most Wanted list Heero and Jade finally headed out to Earth. They too thought that Hilde's was the perfect place to store their Gundams so that was the first place she landed.  
  
Hilde nearly choked on her water as she watched two more Gundams touch down in her yard. "What the Hell not more of them! Who is that?" She ran out her front door to see Hereo and Jade slide down their ropes to the ground.  
  
"Hi Hilde!" Jade smiled at her, "Long time no see!"  
  
"Jade?…Jade!" she ran over to her and gave her a big hug. "Wow how are you doing girl? It's been a while."  
  
"I know I've missed you, I doing alright I guess for a new fugitive."  
  
"What? What all did I miss."  
  
"Well we've basically started our own little rebelion against Oz." Heero cut in.  
  
"Are you guys crazy?"  
  
"Yup." Jade said smiling. Hilde just shook her head, this was just like Jade ready for adventure. She remembered several of the times from their youth when Jade drug her along into her little Adventures which ranged from running away from home and sneaking into a nightclub to stoing away on a flight to outer space, man did they ever get into trouble on that one.  
  
"Duo said that you had a hanger to store our Gundams?" Heero mentioned.  
  
"Yeah I guess, Duo helped himself to it, it won't hurt if you guys join him I guess."   
  
"You know that you are now officially an accomplice of the new rebel forces." Jade smiled walking to DeathAngel.  
  
"Yeah yeah so what it is time I had a little adventure again." Hilde opened the bay door into the hanger and watched as the Gundams were put into place. She assumed Heero was a friend of Duo's she had seen that Gundam on T/V before it was something else. "So that's the Heero Yuy that is talked about sop much huh? He doesn't seem that special." 


	9. chapter 9

PART VIV  
  
Reports were coming in to Oz on the death of Lt. Zechs and the destruction of the large space fortress. It was making headlines news in the colonies and on Earth. Picked up a newspaper after taking Daya to school.   
  
"Well I guess it is time to pay Kat a visit." He drove to Wingate apartments to apartment number 119 and knocked on the door.  
  
"One moment!" she shouted. She was walking to the door as she was putting her shirt on. She slowly opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kat."  
  
"Oh Duo, hey how are you?"  
  
"Alright I guess if it is possible to be. I heard about the others."  
  
Kat looked down. "It was horrible Duo, I tried to save them but there was no way possible."  
  
"What is going on? I mean Heero told me that he killed J and that he and Jade are coming back but I am totally in the dark about what is going on, do you know more than I do?"  
  
"Well, we are now basically the enemies of every organization in the colonies and on Earth at the moment, especially Oz. The Earth Sphere is turning chicken and is going to join Oz so that the colonies and Earth will be united or so is said. But there are many that do not like the idea of Oz being at the helm."  
  
"Yeah and… "  
  
"Well J turned sides with Oz as well and had a plan to destroy all the Gundam pilots and those like.He was afraid we would find a way to get ride of Oz there for getting rid of the problem of war, without war Many of the scientists and soldiers would be worthless, so to prevent peace he has charged us with crimes we didn't commit…"  
  
"Therefore making reason for our deaths?"  
  
"Exactly…Well I better finish getting ready Jade and Heero are supposed to drop by soon…You do know we are now officially wanted in every city and province, not to mention colony there is…"  
  
"No I didn't, damn I never thought I'd be that popular…" Duo smiled.  
  
"Yup and we all have bounties over our heads…"  
  
"Really?" He found the recliner and plopped down in it…"Kat"  
  
"What Duo?"  
  
"Do you have any.."  
  
"Yes Duo the coffee is in the pantry next to all the munchies you could want." She said shaking her head he was so predictable, she chuckled to herself.   
  
Duo bounded off to the kitchen.  
  
  
Daya walked down the halls to second period. He felt lonely, he wishe dDuo and all them were still there in school like last year, he sighed and walked in the classroom moments before the tardy bell rang.  
  
"Oh Mr. Maxwell you decided to jaoin us once again!" Mrs. Chorney beamed. "You may take a seat next to Zach okay."  
  
Just like last class, he could feel that many eyes burning themselves into the cut on the side of his face, he hated that. He sat down.  
  
"Hey man, what happened to your face?" Zach asked him  
  
"I was cut…" He realized he had several classes with Zach. Science, Art, Math, He even had the same PE class. Why hadn't he ever talked to him before.   
  
"Damn with what?"  
  
"A knife." He said nonchalantly  
  
"Dude…"  
  
"Daya! Zach! Enough!" Mrs. Chorney said to them. "Okay class, here are some worksheets involving the chapter four, you will find the answers in your book, it is an introductory worksheet to asteroids and meteors, it is due at the end of class." Mrs. Chorney handed out the worksheets and sat down at her desk to grade papers.  
  
"So what happened?"  
  
"Long story."  
  
"Oh and we don't have time for a long story? We have nothing to do."  
  
"Don't worry about it." Daya looked at Zach, he was unlike any one he had ever seen before. Those eyes were a perfect shade of deep blue and his hair was golden. And there was just something about him that made Daya feel somewhat attracted to him.  
  
"Aw come on…"  
  
Daya thought for a moment, he could lie about it. "Well I work for this really rich guy mowing lawns and shit right?"  
  
"Okay,"  
  
"So I went to his house last Friday to pick up what he owed me for the month. The butler let me in and I waited in the kitchen for Bruen, that's the guy's name, to come down with the money. Well the butler had to go out on an errand so I was there alone. Bruen came down and he was ballistic going crazy and he came after me tried to kill me. The butler came back and saw what was happening and tried to get bruen to calm down but he stabbed him."  
  
"Was there a lot of blood?"  
  
"Not much, but what cam from his mouth, he killed the guy then he came after me again and cut my face."  
  
"Dude you are lucky he didn't kill you too."  
  
"Depends on how you look at it…"  
  
"So, what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Well do you want to go to a party?"  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Well I know this band…"  
  
"Not Hellfire…"  
  
"Yeah them, you know them?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well Crash is sort of having a party tonight coming or not?" Zach asked.  
  
"Well…Okay what time?"  
  
"Around eight I guess."  
  
"Hey will you two stop talking you are hindering yourselves and others from their work!"  
  
Daya rolled his eyes. "How much time do we have left in this class?"  
  
"Half an hour." Zach said frowning.  
  
"Okay, Mandy has brought in her current event for today so stop with your worksheets for a moment and give her your attention. Alright Mandy go ahead."  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Chorney. I found my current event in the intergalactic times, it is front page headlines. It said that Dr, J. the scientist that invented Gundam Wing Zero, was killed by one of the Gundam Pilots, Heero Yuy."  
  
Daya suddenly became interested in what she was saying.  
  
"Heero Yuy, and Jade Lowe, Pilot of Death Angel both destroyed base Vintrix and the lightening count Zechs Marqiuese. Earlier that day Pilot of Deathscythe Hell, Duo Maxwel,." She emphasized the last name and looked at Daya., "Left Vintrix to come to Earth which seemed to start the whole chain of events."  
  
"Wow a lot has been happening up there in space huh?" Mrs. Chorney commented.  
  
Daya's eyes were wide open.  
  
"So Daya, is it true your brother is a rebel?" Mandy asked snobishly.   
  
"Okay Mandy now leave Daya alone."  
  
Daya glared at Mandy. He realized for the hundredth time just exactly why he was never interested in girls.  
  
"Dude, you know you may have just became the most popular guy in school."  
  
"Or the most hated."  
  
"Hey look it is almost time for class to end."  
  
"Thank God…You have Math with Mr. Matthews next right."  
  
"Yup I sit in front of you remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." With that the bell rang.  
  
Mrs. Chorney shouted above the rustling of papers, book bags, and chairs. "Turn in your workshests."  
  
Zach and Daya scrambled out of class, Zach to his locker Daya to class, math.  
  
"Hey Daya I was hoping you would make it today, how are you doing?"  
  
"Alright if I can be alright…" Daya looked down at the floor and sat on Jake's Desk. The other students wouldn't be in for at least a few more minutes.  
  
"I was reading the newspaper this morning…"  
  
"Wasn't everybody, yup my brother on the front page. Who gives a shit I hope they kill all the stupid oz organization people, they're nothing but pathetic shits that want power of the Universe and a free blow job to go with it." Daya slid off the desk as Zach enterd, and took his seat.  
  
"Mr. Matthews is there a test today?" Zach asked shuffling through his book sack.  
  
"Why'd you ask? I told you on Monday there would be."  
  
Daya sat down next to Zach. "Hey."  
  
"Hey, you got here early."  
  
"Didn't go by my locker."  
  
"Don't have your books."  
  
"Don't need them." Daya glanced at Jake.  
  
Zach studied him he knew something had been up with him in this class, was he just a math genius or something? He never brought his books and he never paid attention in class, not to mention he had straiht one hundreds.  
  
The bell rang and the last stragglers raced in Mr. Matthews handed out the test. Zacj\h began working on it Daya just l\glanced at the paper then his mind left him. First to Duo what was really going on he had a feeling that there was not much time left for anything like everything was going to collapse but he had nothing to back up that feeling. Then it wandered out of care and settled on the figure next to him scratching numbers down on paper. He was beautiful, he was perfect in everyway.   
  
Daya daydreamed on until the end of class, Mr. Matthews was returning the papers.  
  
"A 87, not bad, What did you get Daya?"  
  
He just pushed his paper toward Zach. Zach looked down to see nothing wrtten except a fat 100 at the top of the paper, he looked back at Daya.  
  
"Dude like how? Do you brible the teacher?"  
  
"I guess you could say that." Daya smiled and glanced at Jake.  
  
'No way, he's not a, interesting…wait what am I saying?' "So Daya your, your….  
  
"I'm a what?" The bell rang and Daya left in the jumble Zach lost him, he would find out latter. 


End file.
